Intro Series Part Two: Enter Lily Marsh
by Kenny's Goddess
Summary: My God! It's that cloned Stan I was telling you about! =P Actually...Lily's come to town...and she's...something...


Enter Lily Marsh  
  
Stan and Kyle were back in South Park, after another uneventful plane ride. Kyle even managed to look out the window a few times. Stan looked over at his sister. She was dressed, surprisingly, just like him, although her clothes were a different color and she wore no hat. She looked over at Stan and smiled.   
  
"Well are we ready?" she said. Stan grinned.   
  
"Sure," he said. "Let's go." They walked over to the bus stop where the others were waiting.   
  
"Dude, how was the dance?" Kyle was asking.   
  
"It was sweeet," Cartman said. "You should have seen Kenny with Wendy Testa-" He looked over towards Stan and Lily.   
  
"Who the hell is that?" Cartman asked. Kyle laughed.   
  
"You'll see," he said. Stan came over and stood on front of his friends.   
  
"All right," he said. "You know how I was going to get a surprise when I was away?" Stan asked. Kenny nodded.   
  
"Yeah...did you and Kyle get hitched?" he asked. "Awww...how cute!" Stan ignored him.   
  
"Well, I got it. Lily, I would like you to meet my friends Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick. Guys, this is my twin sister Lily Marsh." Neither of them spoke for a few seconds.   
  
"Hey," Lily said. "Nice to meet you guys." Cartman shook his head.   
  
"You have a twin sister," he stated. "Where the hell did she come from?" Stan looked over at her.   
  
"Do you want to tell them or should I?" he asked. Lily gave her brother a sweet smile.   
  
"I think I can handle it," she said. She turned towards his friends and smiled.   
  
"As Stan told you before, my name is Lily, but my full name is Lillian Catherine Marsh. Actually, my last name was Martin. I was supposedly born into the loving home of Lynn and Lenny Martin as an only child. I lived the idyllic life; no siblings to steal my attention, nothing that could suck away at the money my so-called "parents" were spending on me. I had a lot of friends, although I suspect they were only friends with me because of either my looks or my family's money. None of them saw me for who I was. Anyway, two days ago, this lady I've never seen before shows up at my house along with her husband and two kids. At first I thought Stan and Kyle were twins, but it actually turned out to be me who was the twin, not Kyle!" She laughed a little bit. "I never thought that my life would turn around and bite me in the ass so soon." The three boys stared at her, eyes roving. Kyle's made for her hair, Kenny's made for her chest, and Cartman stared into her eyes. She sighed and stomped her foot on the ground.   
  
"Did anyone of you hear a word I said?" she said. Kenny giggled.   
  
"Damn," he said. "I'd feel real shitty if I was related to you." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"And why is that?" she questioned. Kenny laughed again.   
  
"Because then I couldn't go out with you," he said. "You are one...fine...sexy..."  
  
"Shut up!" Stan said, hitting him. "You already stole my girlfriend from me, you are not taking over my sister too!" Kyle's eyes lit up.   
  
"Does that mean she's open to me?" he said eagerly. "She's beautiful..." Lily blushed furiously, lowering her eyes and staring at an interesting crack on the ground.   
  
"No!" Stan said. "When Lily's ready she'll find someone she wants, right, sis?" She looked up, relieved that he had stuck up for her.   
  
"Yeah," she said. Cartman shook his head and laughed.   
  
"Aww...a brother/sister bonding moment..." he cooed. "How cute...NOT! What a wuss you are, Stan."   
  
"Fuck you, assmaster!" he cried. Cartman rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh, assmaster, that's an extremely original insult," he said sarcastically. "So mature, too. You see, Stan, I think that you need to get out more-"  
  
"Cartman, if you don't shut up I am going to kick your fat ass from here to Denver!" Stan shouted. Lily looked over to Cartman.   
  
"Well, since the other boys have let their penises speak, I think yours should have a fair shot at me," she said. "So, how many times would you like to fuck me?" Cartman looked horrified.   
  
"Fuck you?" he gasped in terror. "Never! I would never fuck you, ever!" Lily stared at him oddly.   
  
"And besides, you're a hoe! And you're related to Stan, who I hate with a passion. So, since..." He stopped abruptly and looked like he might be thinking.   
  
"Well?" Lily said, stung by the insult. "What else do you have to say?" He held a finger up and waggled it.   
  
"Don't rush me, Lillian," he said. "I've thought of something..." He snapped his fingers. "Yes, I remember now. You must be Stan's evil twin." Lily raised an eyebrow, amused.   
  
"Evil twin?" she said, smothering laughter. She gave him a small smile. "Inform me, dear Cartman."   
  
"Well," he said. "When people say they are in trouble, they say their evil twin did what was wrong. And since Stan is a gay, girly man pansy who doesn't know his penis from a hot dog, you must be nice and straight and tough and brave and know a penis like the back of your hand!" Lily stared at Cartman for a second, and then threw her head back and laughed. She laughed for a full minute, falling over and rolling around in the snow. Kyle and Kenny stared at her, and then back at Stan.   
  
"Dude, you have one fucked up twin sister," they both said. Stan smiled, laughing a bit himself.   
  
"I noticed," he replied. Lily got up then, wiping snow from her hair. She gave Cartman a big smile.   
  
"That has to be the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life!" she said, shaking her head, sending snow flying. "I'm not Stan's evil twin! I'm just a normal girl!" Cartman rolled his eyes.  
  
"Normal my ass," he said. "I'll call you normal when I see or hear one thing that you do without you giggling like a rabid squirrel." Lily laughed harder. She leaned over and rolled some snow into a ball and chucked it at Cartman.   
  
"Here, take that you fat piece of crap," she giggled. It hit him dead on.   
  
"Ay! Now you're dead, flower face!" he retorted. He made a monster snowball and hurled it towards her. She screamed and ran behind Stan, using him as her shield. The snowball missed. She cautiously stuck her head around from Stan's back and was met with an onslaught of snow. The snowball struck her in the face and the shock of it knocked her flat on her ass.   
  
"Hey!" Stan cried indignantly. "That was mean, Cartman." Lily got up, rubbing snow out of her eyes.   
  
"Are you all right?" Stan asked. She giggled and nodded.   
  
"Fine," she said and leapt onto Cartman, tackling him and pushing him into the snow. He was caught totally off guard and fell over without a fight. She sat onto top of him, laughing evilly.   
  
"I have you now," she said and shoved his face into the snow. The other boys laughed as Cartman's enraged muffled cries came from the snow below him.   
  
"I should have warned you that I am a champion fighter," she said. "No kids fucks with Lillian Catherine Marsh and gets away with it, no sir!" She let Cartman come up and breathe. He stared into her face, shocked. She stared back, and gave him a smug smile.   
  
"Got anything to say?" she said imperiously.   
  
"Yeah," Cartman said, and shoved her off him. She fell off into the snow and he sat on her. "This." He grabbed her head.   
  
"No!" Lily said, but it was too late. Her face was smashed into the snow. She gave an ear-piercing scream of fury.   
  
"GODDAMMIT, CARTMAN!" she yelled, her voice muffled by the snow. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT SHIT!"   
  
"I'm not going to get off if you talk to me like that," he said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Cartman, get off of my sister," Stan said. Cartman looked over at him and smiled.   
  
"Okay...NOT!" he said.   
  
"Goddammit Cartman, you're going to suffocate her! GET OFF!" he yelled. Cartman shook his head.   
  
"Nope," he said cheerfully. "I'm going to teach her a lesson."   
  
"Cartman..." Lily said from under him. "Please...get off..." She started to cry then. "I don't want to die down here in this cold snow...I want to die with my family and my friends-"  
  
"Stan's right over there, he's family," Cartman said.   
  
"Oh..." she moaned piteously. "I want to tell my brother how much I love him..." Cartman looked over at Stan, who was as red as the Devil's ass.   
  
"Awww..." he said. "Stanley...your sister, excuse me, your twin sister just said that she-"  
  
"I know, I know," said Stan. "I-"  
  
"That she loves you!" Cartman finished gleefully. "How sweet!" He laughed hysterically  
  
"Fuck you, Cartman," Stan muttered, pulling his hat down over his face. "You suck." Lily was struggling furiously under his fat body.   
  
"Cartman, seriously, I can't fucking breathe!" she yelled. "Please..." Cartman lowered his head in thought, He sat up after a minute and looked down at her.   
  
"No!" he said into her ear. "I am not getting up until either you are dead or the bus comes!" Stan narrowed his eyes in anger.   
  
"Cartman...get off of her...now," he whispered deadly.   
  
"I don't have to do anything you tell me, Stan," he said. "You are not-" Stan leapt onto him and pushed him off his sister. She lay very still.   
  
"Lily?" Stan said, shaking her lightly. "Lily...please answer me? This isn't a very funny joke!" Cartman laughed.   
  
"Haha, I told you I wasn't getting off her until she was dead," he said. Stan ignored him for the moment. He rolled Lily over onto her back and shook her again.   
  
"Come on..." he said. "You can't be dead, I just met you! You're not allowed to be dead yet goddammit!" Kyle and Kenny cautiously walked over.   
  
"Wow," Kyle said softly. "Look at her. She's so pretty!"   
  
"Can I have her body if she's dead, Stan?" Kenny asked and then laughed. Stan shot him a murderous glare.   
  
"No!" he cried. "She's not dead!" He banged his fists onto her chest. "She's not fucking dead-" She let out a little cough and stirred.   
  
"Huh?" Stan said. She brought her hand up to her head and rubbed it. Her eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Jesus, you fat shit," she said to Cartman. "What the fuck was that for?"   
  
"Lily, Christ, are you okay?" Stan asked. She nodded and got up, still rubbing her head.   
  
"Yeah," she said. "My head hurts, though," she said. Cartman looked down to the ground.   
  
"All right, all right, I'm sorry," Cartman said. "I didn't mean to hold you under there until you were clinically dead." Lily ignored him for a moment, and then turned around and smiled, holding out her hand to him.   
  
"All right, Cartman," she said. "I accept your apology." Cartman took her hand and they shook. Lily turned to the others, spreading her hands wide.   
  
"Well?" she said. "What do we do now?" Stan shrugged.   
  
"Wait for the bus to come," he said. "It's late again." Lily nodded.   
  
"Is it always late?" she asked.   
  
"Everyday," Kyle said cheerily as he walked past her to get on the bus, which had just pulled in. She smiled sweetly at the bus driver.   
  
"Hello," she said as she walked by.   
  
"Shut up, kid and sit down!" the bus driver screeched. Lily bolted for a seat in the back of the bus, but the four boys had already taken the best ones. She sat down in front of Cartman and Kenny by herself.   
  
"Damn, that bus driver's a bitch!" Lily said to the others.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she screamed.  
"Ah...I said I'm not allowed to pitch," Lily covered.  
"Oh." Cartman sniggered.  
"What the hell does that mean?" he asked. "What a dumb cover."  
"Fuck you!" Lily said. "I really wasn't allowed to pitch at my other school!"  
"What the hell are you all talking about?" Kyle asked.  
"Pitch what?" Kenny inquired.  
"Why couldn't you?" Stan questioned.  
"Ahhh!" Lily screamed. "Let me answer you one at a time. Kyle, I'm talking about pitching. Kenny, pitching softball. Stan, they wouldn't let me because I pitched too fast and because I'm a lefty."  
"Woo-hoo!" Kenny said. "So am I!"  
"What the hell does that have anything to do with anything?" Cartman asked.  
"When I throw the ball, my throws sometimes curve to the right and I hit people," she said. "I thought it was pretty funny. They finally made me stop when I sent so girl to the hospital for a cracked skull."  
"Jesus, how fast do you throw, Lily?" Kyle asked. She shrugged.  
"I dunno," she said. "But the other's didn't like it very much. They said I was the best pitcher they had, but they had to let me go." She looked at the others hopefully. "Do you think they would let me pitch here?" Stan shrugged.  
"Sure," he said. "I don't think anyone in South Park cares about their children." Lily grinned and rubbed her hands together evily.  
"Yay!" she said. "I'm going to get to KO some more girls!"  
"You're fucked up, Lily," Kenny said. "But that doesn't matter, I want to fuck you." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up, mumble mouth," she said as the bus stopped. They all filed off the bus and started walking towards the school.  
"Wow, Lily, I can't wait to show you off to our class..." Lily wasn't standing next to him. "Lily? Where the hell did she go?" He turned around and saw her standing about ten feet away from the bus, staring at the school. Stan walked back to her.  
"Lily, what are you doing?" he asked. She turned towards him and gave him a small smile.  
"Just scared," she said. "I don't know what the other kids are going to think of me. I've never been to a different school before." Stan nodded sympathetically.  
"Neither have I," he said. "I've been here all of my life, and I think I'll end up being here forever." Lily nodded.  
"I thought it was going to be that way in Vermont, but then you and Mom and Dad had to come and take me away..." She grabbed her brother by the shoulders. "Why did they have to do this to us?" Stan sighed.  
"I wish I knew, sis," he said. "Now come on, we have to get in or we'll be late. And if we're late, Mr. Hat makes us eat our own shit after we go to the bathroom." Lily put a hand over her mouth and bolted for the school.  
"Gross," she said. "Fucking disgusting." Stan ran after her.  
"Wait for me, Lily," he said. "I don't want to be late either!" They ran in and Stan led her to the classroom right as the bell rang. Lily looked around the room.  
"There's no where for me to sit," she said softly. Stan thought.  
"Well...uh..." he said, but never got to finish. Mr. Garrison walked in.  
"Hello children," he said. "It seems that we have a new student in our school today...Miss Lillian Marsh. Come up here, Lily, and introduce yourself." Lily smiled sweetly and walked to the front of the room. She looked out at the crowd. Every boy's eyes were on her, studying her ravenously. Several catcalls were shouted and whistles were whistled. Lily bore through this patiently. When they were done and had all found their places on her chest she continued.  
"Hello," she said strongly. "I am Lily Marsh-"  
"Any relation to Stan?" Wendy asked. Lily nodded her head.  
"Yes, he is my brother," she said. "I am from-"  
"Wait a minute, Stan is your brother?" Craig called out. "Then why are you in the same grade as he is?"  
"Yeah, did you stay back?"  
"Are you that stupid?"  
"No," Lily said patiently. "I am his twin sister."  
"Ohhh..." the classroom sighed. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.  
"Can I continue?" she said. "Thanks. As I was saying, I am Lily Marsh, Stan's twin sister. I am from Burlington, Vermont. We have as much snow there as you do here." She smiled. "I miss all my friends there...I was hoping all of you would be friends with me." All the guys nodded their head rapidly.  
"Sure, Lily, I'll be friends with you," Clyde said.  
"Me too!" said Pip.  
"Ditto that," said Craig.  
"AHH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek yelled.  
"TIMMAY!" Timmy screamed.  
"AHHHH!" Lily yelled and ran back to where Stan was. "Make them stop!" She looked towards the teacher. "Where am I going to sit?"  
"Well...how about here?" He pulled out some kid from next to Stan and opened a pit in the ground and tossed him in. "Right there." Lily stared about her strangely.  
"O...kay..." she said and sat down next to Stan. She leaned over and whispered, "That was fucking weird..." Stan shrugged.  
"That's just the lion pit," he said. "Every time we run out of space he grabs some no name melvin and throws him in there."  
"Oh..." Lily replied.  
"Well class, we're going to be watching a video today about the Monkees' autobiography. I heard it was great."   
"The Monkees?" Lily called out. "But...they suck ass!"  
"Yeah!" Cartman replied. "The Monkees were gay!"  
"They were the start of the evil that has become the boy bands such as Nsync, Hanson, and that Backstreet Boys today. You don't want to pollute our heads with that filth, do you?"   
"Yeah!" said Cartman.   
"Wow, Cartman, seems like you have an ally for dumb remarks during class!" Kenny said.  
"Yeah!" Cartman said again.  
"Lillian Marsh, the Monkees were important musical talent during there time! And you shut up, Eric!"  
"But Mr. Garrison, trust me," Lily said, giving her sweetest smile. "It would be much better if we all had recess all day then watch a Monkees video. The Monkees will befoul our minds and then me and Stan's mom will come after you and sue your lame ass!"   
"What do you think, Mr. Hat?" Mr. Garrison said.  
"Fuck the Monkees," he replied. "They suck." Mr. Garrison shrugged.  
"All right, let's go," he replied. The kids cheered and bolted for the playground.   
"Wow, Lily," Kyle said. "You got us out of class!"  
"Sweet!" Cartman said. "You are one cool chick!"  
"And one hot chick to go along with it," Kenny said absently. Stan hugged his sister in joy.  
"Oh, thank you, Lily, thank you thank you thank you!" he cried. With every 'thank you' he squeezed her harder.  
"Ow..." she said. "You're hurting me, Stan," she said. "Let go!" She turned towards Kenny.  
"One more remark about how hot you think I am, hood head, and I am going to take your miserable body and smash it so hard into one of those poles that it'll take weeks to get you removed from it!" she said. Kenny put his hands up, backing off.  
"All right, all right, fine," he said. "I get the point." She nodded her head.  
"You better," she said. She felt a hand tap her on the back. She turned around and was met face to face with Wendy Testaburger.  
"Hi," she said. "I'm Wendy. I was wondering if you would to be friends with me and Bebe and some of the other girls. We're hanging out over there." She pointed towards a group of girls sitting on the ground. She looked over at Stan.  
"Hi Stan," she said. Stan glared at her.  
"Leave me alone, Wendy," he retorted. "You already have fucked me over. Just...go back with Kenny or something."  
"Yeah," Kenny said. "I've fucked her over, hehehe..." Stan turned towards him, totally blown away.  
"You what?" he said. "You...fucked her?" Kenny rolled his eyes.  
"What the fuck did you think I was going to do, hold hands and kiss?" he said. "Of course I fucked her!"  
"I'm going to kill you, Kenny!" Stan cried and leapt on him.  
"I don't think so," Kenny shot back. Soon, the crowd of kids was back for the rematch between Stan and Kenny.  
"Come on, Kenny!" Cartman cried. "You beat him once you can beat him again!"  
"Stan, if you don't beat him I'm going to disown you," Lily cried. "I will not be related to a pansy!" She turned to Wendy.  
"Wow, my brother and Kenny are fighting over you," she said. "Maybe you should go with the winner of the battle." Wendy smiled.  
"Yeah," she said. "All right, whoever wins this battle is the one that I am going to be with!"  
"You guys, start over," Kyle said. "I'll be the referee." He held them apart and got in the middle.  
"All right, in the epic battle between Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick for the hand of lovely Wendy-"  
"Just shut up and get on with it!" Cartman and Lily yelled. Kyle nodded.  
"All right, go!" Kyle cried. Stan and Kenny both plowed him over in their haste to get to each other. Lily dove in and dragged him out.  
"Jesus," she said. "Kyle, are you all right?" He got up and rubbed his head.  
"Yeah," he said. "They need to watch where the hell they're going." She nodded her head. She leaned over to Wendy.  
"Wendy, which one do you want? Honestly?" Wendy looked down and then back at her.  
"I want your brother," she said. "But he's not going to win; Kenny's too strong..." Kenny had a knee on Stan's throat, pinning him to the ground. Stan was trying feebly to get away, but was unable. Lily felt her blood boiling as she watched. She turned to Wendy.  
"Don't worry," she said. "I have a plan." Lily casually walked behind Kenny, like she was trying to get a better view of the fight. No one paid any attention to her. Then, without warning, there were three people in the fray. Lily bowled Kenny over, freeing Stan. She quickly got on top of him and pinned him down.  
"Hey," Kyle cried. "That's outside interference, Lily, you can't do-"  
"Shut up!" she cried. She leaned over Kenny and grabbed him by the throat. He stared up at her, totally astounded.  
"What the...you're not Stan, but you look a lot like him..."  
"No shit it's not Stan, asswipe," Lily said. "It's Lily, and I'm your worst nightmare." She picked him up and heaved him with all of her might. He hit the ground about ten feet away, stunned. She leapt back onto him, landing full force with her knees. He cried out in pain as she heard some ribs splinter.  
"I would highly advise you think next time before you do anything to Stanley," she hissed. "You were going to kill him, Kenny. I saw it in your eyes. You were going to kill my brother, so you shall be met with the same fate!" She grabbed him and took off all of his clothing until he was totally naked except for his underwear and his hood. She started to take that off too, and he screamed.  
"No!" he cried, his voice still muffled by the hood. "Don't take off my hood, please-" She threw it off anyway and silence reigned across the playground. She could now see the terror that was etched across his face. She started down at him, and he stared up back at her.   
"I don't want to die, Lily," he said piteously. "Please, let me live. I'm sorry about what I did to Stan; he made me mad. I'll be nice to him from now on." Lily was right about to let him go when Kyle came running over to her.  
"Dude, Stan's really hurt," he said. "He doesn't look okay." Lily's anger came rushing back, and she picked Kenny up, roaring.  
"Never!" she cried and started swinging him around and around until he was a peach and blonde blur. She let him go at the height of her throw, heaving with all of her might. He would have gone a record distance if it hadn't been for the swing set fifty feet away...  
They all heard him hit the pole with a terrible clang.   
"Someone go check if he's dead," she said indifferently. Kyle ran over, clutching his stomach.  
"Oh my God, you killed Kenny!" he said. "You bastard!" Lily shrugged. She turned towards the crowd. She gave them a smile and held out her hands.  
"And the winner of the fight by default is Stan Marsh!" she cried. The crowd cheered rowdily, looking for Stan. Kyle grabbed her by the arm.  
"Lily," he said. "Come over here." He led her over where Stan had collapsed. Lily put her hand over her mouth and sat down on the ground next to him.  
"Stan, are you all right?" she asked softly. He rolled his head towards her.  
"I guess," he said, sitting up slowly. "My neck..." He rubbed his hand along where Kenny had been kneeing it. "It hurts to breathe." Lily narrowed her eyes and stared over at the mangled corpse of Kenny.  
"Don't worry, Stan," she said. "Kenny's not ever going to beat you up again, I promise." Stan nodded.  
"Thanks for going in there and getting him off me," he said. "He would have killed me if you hadn't done something."  
"Only returning the favor," Lily said modestly. "You did the same for me when Cartman had me buried in a foot of snow this morning." Wendy bolted over then, flinging herself down on the ground by Stan. She hugged him tightly.  
"Stan, I'm sorry," she said. "I never really liked Kenny anyway. I was just mad because you couldn't go to the dance with me." She kissed his cheek and he threw up all over Lily.  
"Ahhh!" Lily cried. "Fucking sick! GROSS!" She leapt up and ran towards the school.  
"Sorry!" Stan called after her. She was rolling in the snow, trying to get the puke off of her coat.  
"Dammit, Stan," she cried. "That is disgusting!" She got up and brushed the last of it off herself. She walked back over to where Stan and Wendy were.  
"Well?" she said. "What are we going to do now? We've still got..." She looked down at her watch. "Four hours to play!" Wendy turned towards her.  
"Remember what I said about you hanging out with Bebe and I?" Wendy said. "Do you want to?" Lily shrugged.  
"Sure, I guess," she said. "Who's Bebe?"  
"She's my very best friend in the whole world," Wendy replied. "You're really going to like her." She dragged Lily over to where four other girls were sitting. She plopped her down next to her and across from a red haired girl.  
"Okay girls," Wendy said. "We're adding a new member to our group today. This is Stan's sister, Lily Marsh. You all met her in class today."  
"Hi," Lily said. "Who are all of you?" Bebe, the girl with the big blonde hair, smiled.  
"I'm Bebe," she said. "Wendy's my very best friend. I think Kyle has got the best ass." Lily giggled a bit.  
"I'm Rebecca," one girl said. "I have a twin brother too...Mark. He's over there with your brother and his friends." She pointed her finger over to this kid with dark hair. Lily nodded and smiled.  
"Cool," she said.  
"I think Kyle is a great kisser," she added. Lily looked around at the others, uncomfortable. She hated it when girls talked about guys. It always made her feel like an idiot. The red head smiled at her.  
"Hi," she said sweetly. "I'm the red haired girl that sits in the back of the classroom who was never given a name," she said. "But, you can call me Amanda, which is the name I have given myself." She smiled dreamily, staring towards where her brother and his friends were playing. "I think Stan's so cute..." Wendy nodded in agreement.  
"So do I," she said. "But he pukes all over me all the time." The blonde she hadn't been introduced to yet bobbed her head in agreement.  
"He is cute," she said. She turned towards Lily. "My names Kelly. I met your brother and his friends on the rainforest tour and moved here from Florida. I think Kenny's dreamy..." All the other girls nodded in agreement.  
"He is," Bebe said. "I think we've all had a crush on Kenny. It's about what's under the hood."  
"Yeah," Rebecca said. "The hood makes him mysterious."  
"And he's good with women," Wendy added. "I never knew an eight-year-old could know so much about sex..." They all nodded. Lily stared between all of them, feeling totally out of place. She hated talking about guys more then anything. Bebe looked over at her and smiled.  
"Who do you like, Lily?" she asked. Lily shrugged.  
""I hardly even know anyone," she said. "I don't really like anybody." Wendy elbowed her lightly in the ribs.  
"Oh, come on, Lily, don't be such a baby! Who has made the biggest first impression on you?" she asked.   
"No one!" Lily cried. "I can't take talking about guys...ahh!" She walked off towards her brother and his friends. Wendy shrugged.  
"We'll get it out of her," she said. "You just wait." The other four girls nodded gleefully. They hadn't missed one target yet.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Stan," Lily said glumly. Stan turned to her.  
"Oh, hey Lily, I thought you were going to go hang out with the girls," he said. Lily shook her head.  
"I can't take it when girls talk incessantly about guys," she said. "It makes me sick." Stan slapped his sister a high five.  
"Cool!" he said. "A girl with some sense!"  
"Hey Lily," Kyle said. "Want to play kickball with us?" Lily nodded her head.  
"Sure!" she said. "I'm good at kickball!" They started to walk over when a shadow cast itself upon them. Lily looked up and was met with the face of Mr. Garrison. He was holding Cartman in one hand.  
"Oh look, it's are other little troublemaker," he said and picked her up. "Class, get inside and we're going to watch that Monkees video." He turned to Lily and Cartman.  
"I'll deal with you two separately," he said. "Won't we Mr. Hat?"  
"Oh yes," Mr. Hat said. "We'll deal with them, oh yes, we will..." Lily and Cartman stared at each other. Lily winked at him, and he winked back. Lily Marsh had made her grand entrance into South Park as a very big troublemaker.  
  



End file.
